1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lift chair system and more particularly pertains to raising and lowering of a chair in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of chairs of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, chairs of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of adjusting chairs through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,843,564 issued Feb. 2, 1932 to Koken relates to a Barber Chair. U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,859 issued Oct. 25, 2005 to Patus relates to a Chair for a person Lift. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,249,386 issued Jul. 31, 2007 to Terzo relates to a Portable Pool Lift for Disabled Persons.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a lift chair system that allows for raising and lowering of a chair in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the lift chair system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of raising and lowering of a chair in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved lift chair system which can be used for raising and lowering of a chair in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.